Mirrors
by anonymously-miscellaneous
Summary: Tsuna ran his fingers over the glazed, dead eyes and smiled big again, looking only half of what he truly wanted to."Just smile Tsuna, and you'll be ok." He whispered as those lips that weren't his moved along to the soft, wavering voice. But of course he knew it was a lie, as was the boy in the mirror. Because everything and everyone lies. As does Tsuna to himself.


Hey there! Thanks for deciding to read this and I truly hope you enjoy, but I think maybe I should make things a little better to understand. At the bottom of the story I'll have a proper explaniation, but if you get what's going on in the story, congratulations! Read and Review please and don't forget to enjoy.

**Title**: Mirrors

**Anime/Manga: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (KHR)

**Disclaimer:** All the characters (Tsuna) belong to Akira Amano, but the plot and storyline come from me in this Fanfic story. Besides, I could never make something as epic as KHR! :)

**Summary:**Tsuna ran his fingers over the glazed, dead eyes and smiled big again, looking only half of what he truly wanted to."Just smile Tsuna, and you'll be ok." He whispered as those lips that weren't_ his_ moved along to the soft, wavering voice. But of course he knew it was a lie, as was the boy in the mirror. Because everything and everyone lies. As does Tsuna to himself.

Hope you enjoy and stay tuned in until the bottom for an explaniation! :)

* * *

Tsuna hated mirrors.

He only discovered it days ago while he had been getting ready for school in front of the mirror when his fingers had stalled and fumbled over the buttons of his shirt as he stared, wide eyed…at a stranger in his place. He didn't know whose blank brown eyes those were or whose crazy mane of hair that belonged to. He didn't realize that body belonged to him.

He didn't know who the boy in the mirror was.

And that scared him.

So from that day on he avoided mirrors and tried to act like he used to because suddenly, he was uncharacteristically _not_ Dame-Tsuna.

He was…a stranger who wasn't shy or didn't stutter and was strong and sometimes imposing and _definitely not_ the Dame-Tsuna he was supposed to be, or so he thought.

When the suspense and confusion had finally eaten away at his patient rationality, he stumbled over to the mirror (half of his fumbles forced and fake while the others were stressed to look close to something only a baka like himself would be able to accomplish) and braced himself for what was coming because he had etched that earlier image into his mind and he _could not_ forget, or rather he wouldn't, but he was still shocked to see…someone else.

But after staring and mentally comparing…Tsuna realized something.

That stranger in the mirror, the one with hollow brown eyes and a forced smile, _was him_.

He also realized the mirror lied.

It showed a false Tsuna, one who knew more than he wanted to and hid it with those fake, artificial smiles that were painfully obvious. One who wasn't weak and clumsy, but strong and balanced…and scared. He could see it in those treacherous, betraying eyes that always said more than Tsuna would.

He could see it in the tears that slid down pale cheeks and he could see it in trembling hands that hovered over _his _face, trying to protect himself from the intimidating image that was…not Tsuna.

That's why he hated mirrors. Tsuna realized they're only supposed to show outside appearances, not what's truly inside and they _don't_.

_They can't._

They can't reflect what he really is now, _they simply can't_, because no one has noticed yet, so it must just be Tsuna who sees the stranger staring back at him and he hates it.

Hates mirrors.

He hates them because they lie.

But just because he doesn't like mirrors doesn't mean he hates the other reflection that he turns himself into with much practice and precision. The one who he thinks he should be. The one who used to look just like him, but wasn't him. The one who smiled and stuttered and blushed and blinked big knowing eyes that hid their real intellect under a cluless innocence. He liked the Dame-Tsuna that everyone else did and he frowned at that.

He liked someone with his own face and his own voice that _was not him_.

Not anymore.

Tsuna gazed back at the frowning face and dull, forlorn eyes. He suddenly tapped his reflection and pulled his cheeks into their usual bashful grin, but his eyes lacked their trademark innocence only to be replaced by a strange, empty melancholy.

Tsuna ran his fingers over the glazed, dead eyes and smiled big again, looking only half of what he truly wanted to.

"Just smile Tsuna, and you'll be ok." He whispered as those lips that weren't_ his_ moved along to the soft, wavering voice.

But of course he knew it was a lie, as was the boy in the mirror.

Because everything and everyone lies.

As does Tsuna to himself.

* * *

I picture Tsuna as sort of two faced where one side of him is Dame-Tsuna and the other is more like his HDWM self, but Tsuna doesn't really know that and he thinks he's just Dame-Tsuna. But he looks in the mirror and sees he's not the Dame-Tsuna that he used to be and he tries to convince himself that it's all a lie and he just thinks he sees someone else, the someone else that was really changed by all the darkness and horrors of being in the Mafia.

I just always thought of Tsuna as someone who kept his real thoughts hidden by his baka-ness and silently suffered through all the torture of being put through so many unfamiliar and dangerous situations. I also thought of him as someone who would realize that, deny it, and try to stay all Dame-Tsuna to protect himself and everyone else around him, so they wouldn't have to suffer by seeing him in his changed state.

...Did anyone understad that? I hope it wasn't too horrible or confusing.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! I appreciate them all, whether they be insulting or complimenting, or simply questions! 3


End file.
